


Dreaming The Time Of Old

by Novalight



Series: The Dragon Diagon, They Who Burns Hot or Cold [4]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: Diagon, having found Their new Nest, dreams of a time where the world was much different.





	Dreaming The Time Of Old

Diagon had searched the Earth, fixed on finding the best location for Their new nest. They found a potential spot on one of the larger continants that was filled with desserts and vast planes of land.

It seemed the pests avoid this area, as most are settled near the dessert and more lower in the region. They settled in the Horn of Africa, with a large lava pool deep inside an underground cave, with water pools near the entrance. Perfect.

Having drank some magma and water, Diagon rumbled in pleasure as They felt the combination heat and liquid in Their body through the stomach. It was the best feeling in the world, in Their opinion.

Thankfully, the cave seems too deep for any of the pests to bother Them. While searching, strange stiff animals have began to follow Them. Thinking them prey, They bit into the strange animal.

A metallic taste filled Their mouth. Diagon nearly spat the animal out, but swallowed it anyway. Diagon swore off eating the strange, metallic creatures. They tasted horrible, and Diagon has eaten nearly everything out of curiosity.

They wondered what happened to the large shark creature in the waters, the one that hunted large mammals. They, at least, always tasted nice.

Scales releasing hot air, They relaxed into the freezing pool of water. It was, thankfully, deep enough that only Their head and wing tips were above the water. Despite Their trying, Diagon fell into a light slumber.

_In Diagon's dreams, They flew high above the clouds, un-tethered to the Earth. Diagon eventually descended to Their parent's nest, passing large amounts of land. _

_Giving a light cry, Diagon's strong muscled legs reached for the ground, claws extended. They slowed, easily moving Their weight in order to use Their legs. Giving a few more wing flaps, Diagon curled them tight to Their body before walking forward, ground shaking slightly with every step._

_Diagon was soon deep inside Their parent's cave that had small pockets of magma and water. There, in-front of Them, was Their parent. In Diagon's opinion, no Titan was better then Their parent._

_Their parent, a near spitting image of Diagon, but with longer, more curled horns and body filled with scars, looked up and acknowledged Them. Their parent, rumbled, coughing up a mixture of lava, water and blood._

_Diagon purred in concern, walking forward to rub Their forehead with Their parents. Their parent, a very large and old Titan named Veteris, purred. Veteris pulled away, laying Their head on the ground with a huff._

_Chirping, Diagon lay on the ground next to Veteris. Diagon, despite being young, knew Veteris was dying. After defending Their territory from a pesky Fire Demon, Veteris had been struck in the abdomen, breaking a few ribs and putting pressure on Their stomach._

_Diagon could only watch as Their parent slowly began to loose muscle, strong frame turning thin and long due to refusing to eat anything Diagon hunted. Veteris was breathing heavily, before they stopped eventually. _

_Crying out in alarm, Diagon rubbed Their head against Veteris. Their parent didn't respond. Giving a low, mournful warble, Diagon gripped Veteris by Their neck and began to drag them to a large pool of lava._

_Shoving the limp body forward, Diagon turned Their head away as the lava began to burn Their parent's body. _

Jerking awake, Diagon looked around wildly. They were still in the cold pool of water. Leaning back, Diagon got Their legs underneath them before standing, shaking the excess water off Their wings. 

How strange that Veteris visited Them in the land of dreams. Veteris was long gone, yet Diagon couldn't help with yearn to have Their parent by Their side. 


End file.
